Blade Dancer
Class Features: Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per level Hit Points at first level: 1d10 + Con mod Hit Points at higher level: 1d10 (or 6) + Con mod per level after first''' '''Proficiencies Armor: Light and medium armor Weapons: Any Melee Weapon Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength and Dexterity Skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, and Perception Blade Dancer level Bonus Feature 1 +2 Stance 2 +2 Combo Points, Maneuvers 3 +2 Heavy Stance 4 +2 Ability Score Improvement 5 +3 Extra Attack 6 +3 Advanced Stances 7 +3 Advanced Maneuvers 8 +3 Ability Score Improvement 9 +4 Whirlwind 10 +4 Dash, Extra Attack 2 11 +4 Master Stances 12 +4 Ability Score IMprovement 13 +5 Master Maneuvers 14 +5 Brutality 15 +5 Hybrid Stance 16 +5 Ability Score Improvement 17 +6 Destructive Strike 18 +6 Cleave the Masses 19 +6 Ability Score Improvement 20 +6 Unlimited Combo''' '''Stance: Starting at 1st level, as a free action, you may choose to shift to a stance that you know. You remain in the stance until you dismiss it or are incapacitated. You cannot change your stance if you are unable to move. Each Stance is categorized as Offensive, Defensive, Hastful.' Panther Stance: Offensive: You gain a +1 to attack and damage rolls during attacks you perform with weapons you’re proficient with. Turtle Stance: Defensive: You gain a +1 to your AC, strength saving throws and dexterity saving throws. Cheetah Stance: Hastful: Your speed increases by 5ft.' Combo Points: Starting at 2nd level, you learn to fluidly connect your attacks. You gain one combo point whenever you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack. You can only have a maximum number of combo points equal to 3+ your class level. All combo points are reset after 1 minute without generating a combo point.' Maneuvers: Starting at 2nd level, you may perform a maneuver whenever you perform a melee weapon attack with a weapon you’re proficient with. You declare any maneuvers you’re performing after declaring you’re performing an attack, but before performing a check to see if you hit. Each Maneuver is categorized as an Opener, Flourisher, or Finisher and will have different Combo Point costs.' An Opener can only be used when you have 0 Combo Points. A Flourisher can be used any time you have 1 or more Combo Points. A Finisher does not generate any Combo Points and instead consumes all Combo Points. Battojutsu: Opener: You gain 2 Combo Points instead of 1. Parry: Opener: You gain +1 AC until the start of your next turn. Mutilate: Flourisher: You gain +1 to the damage roll. Precision Strike: Finisher 3: You gain +1 attack for each Combo Point consumed Rupture: Finisher 3: You gain +1 damage roll for each Combo Point consumed''' '''Heavy Stance: Starting at 3rd level, your AC increases by 2 while you’re are in a defensive stance.' Advanced Stances: Starting 6th level, you gain Advanced Stances.' Wolf Stance: Offensive: Allies gain advantage on attacks against hostile creatures within 5ft of you. Bear Stance: Defensive: You gain +1 AC and +1 to damage rolls. Crane Stance: Hastful: You gain +1 during strength saving throws, dexterity saving throws and attack rolls''' '''Advanced Maneuvers: Starting 7th level, you gain Advanced Maneuvers.' Riposte: Opener: You may perform opportunity attacks against your target even if they disengage until your next turn. Hamstring: Flourisher: If you successfully hit your target, your target's speed is reduced by 10ft until the end of their next turn Cleave: Flourisher: If you successfully hit your target, an adjacent creature to the target and within your melee range is dealt half of the damage you dealt during the attack, rounded up. Disturb: Finish 3: If you successfully hit your target, they must succeed on a Constitution saving throw DC 18 or suffer disadvantage on their next concentration saving throw within the next minute. Daze: Finish 8: If you successfully hit your target, they must succeed on a Constitution saving throw DC 18 or become stunned until the end of their next turn.' Whirlwind: Starting at 9th level, as an action, you may perform a Whirlwind attack. Make a single melee weapon attack that targets any number of creatures within 5ft of you. You do not gain your ability score modifier to the damage roll against targets beyond the first and you cannot perform maneuvers during this attack.' Dash: Starting at 10th level, you may use the Dash action as a bonus action.' Master Stances: Starting at 11th level, you gain access to Master Stances. Lion Stance: Offensive: You make an additional attack as part of an attack action. Dragon Stance: Defensive: You gain advantage on saving throws and strength checks that would force you to move by non-magical means from creatures of your size or one step larger. Stallion Stance: Hastful: Your movement does not provoke opportunity attacks.' Master Maneuvers: Starting at 13th level, you gain access to Master Maneuvers Shunpo: Opener: You may move 10ft in any direction before or after the attack. This movement still provokes opportunity attacks, if able. Pommel Strike: Flourisher: The target suffers disadvantage on their next attack performed against you. Eviscerate: Finisher 10: If you successfully hit the target, add +10 to your damage roll, in addition add 1d6 damage for each Combo Point spent past 10.' Brutality: Starting at 14th level, whenever you use a finisher while in an offensive stance, the attack is considered a brutality. Whenever a creature is hit with a brutality this way, it must succeed on a Constitution saving throw DC (8 + number of Combo Points used for the Finisher) or a limb of your choice on the target becomes broken. Additionally, treat the finisher you perform as if you had 2 additional Combo Points.' Hybrid Stance: Starting at 15th level, you have mastered the art of stances. You may be in 2 different stances at the same time. You can only switch up to 1 stance during each of your turns. Additionally, you are unable to be in 2 of the same categorized stances at any time.' Destructive Strike: Starting at 17th level, you gain access to an Ultimate Maneuver.' Destruction Strike: Finisher 20: You slam the ground with immense force and cause a massive gust of wind that travels in a 15ft x 40ft line from you. Each creature in the line must perform a dexterity saving throw DC 18. On a failed save, the target suffers 10d8 force damage and is knocked back 20ft away from you. On a successful save, the target takes half damage and is not knocked back.' Cleave the Masses: Starting at 18th level, you gain access to another Ultimate Maneuver.' Cleave the Masses: Finisher 20: Your blade seems to extend and swipes at every enemy in front of you. Perform a single melee weapon attack against any number of creatures within a 15ft cone in front of you. This attack gains superior critical, achieving a critical success on a roll of 17-20. Additionally, the damage roll of the attack gains 5d10.' Unlimited Combo: Starting at 20th level, you gain Unlimited Combo. You no longer have a combo point maximum and finishers now only consume half of your combo points, rounded up. You still have to have the minimum requirement to use each finisher. Category:Homebrew System